


All I need

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Romance, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very Minor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki loves his fiancé Viktor more than anything in his entire life, and he is so happy to be getting married. Yet still he's a little nervous about what everyone else will say...but Viktor knows just how to make him feel better.Oneshot/drabble





	

Yuuri and Viktor were officially engaged, and honestly, neither one of them had ever in their entire lives been happier. That included the fame and the money Viktor had been able to achieve over the years, and the family and friends Yuuri had to stand by his side too. But to each other? They were all the other needed. 

They were walking along one of Hasetsu’s main streets, hand in hand. It had started to snow again, but neither of them minded, as they were bundled up and close enough to each other that they could be warm. Besides, Viktor had made sure to wrap his own scarf snugly around Yuuri’s neck. It was super sweet. 

Viktor was chattering away excitedly as they walked. But on the contrary, Yuuri was actually being pretty quiet. He was hoping the other man wouldn’t notice, or if he did, he wouldn’t say anything about it. That wasn’t the case. 

All of a sudden, Viktor stopped talking. “Yuuri~? Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.” He didn’t like lying to him, but he didn’t want him to worry either. 

“You’re not fine.” Viktor stopped walking, and in doing so, he stopped Yuuri from walking too. “You’re nervous. Please, my love. Tell me what’s the matter.”

Yuuri sighed then. He knew he wasn’t getting out of telling him now. And a part of him was okay with that: he knew Viktor loved Yuuri with all his heart, and that he’d be able to make it better. “...my parents love you a lot,” he started. “But I don’t know how they’ll react to us getting married. They’d rather me marry a pretty Asian girl, you know…”

“I can be pretty!” Viktor said immediately, his face lighting up. “I can be girly too. I can be whatever you, or them, would like me to be.” He meant it too. That was just how much he mattered to him. 

“But Vitya, you’re not Asian.”

Hm, that was true… He thought about it for a moment. But then he got an idea and smirked. “Wait, where do you think Russia is, Yuuri~?”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Uh, Europe?”

Technically. “But get this, Eurasia.” Viktor beamed and wrapped his arms around him just then, nuzzling his cheek happily. And Yuuri hugged him back, melting into his arms. He’d been right; Vitya had known just what to say to make him feel better. 


End file.
